One Step Behind
by Mr. Ochinchin Head
Summary: In which Kagami is not a basketball idiot and went to Teikou. There he encountered the growing Generation of Miracles, who, would do anything to drag him in the basketball world.
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Step Behind

By: Mr. Ochinchin Head

Summary: In which Kagami is not a basketball idiot and went to Teikou. There he encountered the growing Generation of Miracles, who, would do anything to drag him in the basketball world.

Rating: T

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: KnB is not mine.

Warning: Bad Grammar, OOC

A/N: This story strongly inspired by Fiction Fetishist's 'Shift Gear'.

* * *

The only sound that echoes in the whole gym was the sound of the basketball bounced to the floor. Every eyes landed towards the red haired transferred student, who just landed on his feet. He turned around and frowned when he realised everyone was staring at him in disbelief.

"What?"

He got a question instead from a bespectacled male in front of him.

"H-How-?"

He shrugs, didn't catch the shaky question.

He noticed that the boy's eyes were so wide apart, he feared it would come out from the sockets.

"How did you blocked my shot?"

All hell breaks loose.

* * *

Midorima and Akashi interest perked slightly when the teacher announced about the new transfer student from the States. A figure entered the classroom and instantly intermediate the whole room except the two prodigies, whose interests increase. It might because of the new student's huge built and the weird split eyebrows which had highlighted the boy's fierceness.

"I'm Kagami Taiga. I just moved from America two weeks ago. Please look after me." His Japanese undeniably fluent albeit heavy with accent. His face softened as he sent a small smile when he bowed his head and suddenly, his feared aura disappeared in thin air.

He walks towards his sit beside the window at the back, as the teacher instructed him to. Kagami gave a slight nod at Akashi when he passed him.

Akashi and Midorima shared a secret glances from across the room.

Two days passed and the two still unable to approach Kagami as he seems to always disappear as soon as the lunch bell rings and when the school ended. It somehow reminds them of a certain shadow.

The third day started with P.E as the first subject. Several class shared the same huge gym with them. The boys of the class decided to choose basketball and was split in two teams. Kagami was in the rival's team. Akashi didn't participate as he wanted to observed his first string shooter and the new student potentials.

The match started as soon as the whistle blown. The ball quickly gets itself in Midorima's hold. The green haired ran towards the centre and jumped to make his famous three-pointer.

But the moment he wanted to shot the ball, a flash of red passed his eyes, the ball slipped away from his hands. Time seems to stop for a moment as his green orbs meet a burning red eyes.

The ball landed exactly on top of another rival player's hands. He was still dumbfounded even when he run towards the basket and passed it to Kagami when the red haired shouted for him, and the red haired jumped and ducked the ball in.

For a split second, a pair of wings appeared behind his back when he's in the air. The crowds were too astonished and surprised to mutter a single line until it was Kagami Taiga who broke the silence.

* * *

A/N: So, um, what do you guys think? Is it good? Are you guys interested in it? Should I continue it?


	2. Chapter 2

His place was taken.

He wonder if he should just continue to sit at the other side of the shady tree or change his private place.

'I was the one who found this place, afterall.'

The redhead who 'steal' his place seems unaware of his presence, continue reading his book.

Kuroko decided to just sit at the other side of the tree. Resting his back on the rough surface, he open the page of the light novel where he bookmarked it.

"Is that Murakami Shino-sensei's new release?"

The shadow jumped slightly in surprise from the deep voice behind him. He turned around and meet a curious crimson eyes, covered with a pair of rimless glasses.

"You... You can see me?"

The red haired tilted his head, split brows knitted together. "Of course. Why wouldn't I. I saw you standing not far away from this tree before, looking puzzled. Sorry, by the way, since I violated your 'dominion'."

Kuroko's lost in his own question. This man could see him easily, to the extent sensing him from a far. Could it be that he's losing his misdirection? It can't be possible, other people still couldn't notice him, even if he stood next them. His inner monologue was interrupted when a big hand waved in his line of sight.

"Hey, are you there?"

"Ah... Yes... Sorry..."

The red haired shakes his head. "Don't mind it." He brings out his hand. "The name is Kagami. From class 3-A."

'So, he's in the same class with Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun class then." He took the offered hand and shake it. "I'm Kuroko. Class 3-C."

Kagami give him a somewhat content smile. "It's a good thing to know that he share the same author's." He brings out a small book, the book Kuroko notice he had been reading before. Instantly, Kuroko chest bubbles with excitement. A rare case.

Not many in his circle of friend that read Murakami-sensei's books, since the kanji she used were much harder, not that he expected his team mates would have much free time to read cheesy light novels anyway. It's surprise to know the red haired read such books, since his fluent Japanese was mixed with noticeable American accent, Kuroko wonder if Kagami a returnee. Nonetheless, it was wonderful to find someone who shared the same interest as him.

In the end, they talked about books until the bell rings.

* * *

Kuroko wouldn't be too surprise if he figured out that his newfound friend played basketball. It was obvious, judging from his built and height. The only that matter was the skills.

He is the phantom sixth player of the basketball prodigies, the Generation of Miracles. He had seen they way they played and skills. It is totally not to laugh at.

But the fact that Kagami just blocked Midorima's shot was unbelievable. Furthermore, his jumps was beyond normal.

This is the first time Kuroko meet someone who could blocked the green haired shot. But somehow doubt this is the full strength of Kagami. He just need to prepare for the upcoming surprises.

Sneaking a peek at Aomine from the corner of his eyes. He smiled at the boy's perplexed and awed look. Finally his light found what his heart desired.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. The second chapter. Oh my god, you guys don't know how touched I were when reading your reviews. And 16 reviews in just one chapter too!**

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Two figures entered the club room when the door was slammed open. The blonde ignored the glare that was sent to him. The purple head take a sit on one of the chairs, munching on his chips. The blonde sits beside him.

"So, I heard a rumor that someone blocked Midorima-chii's shot. Was it true?"

A slammed was heard from the end of the table. Every eyes turned towards the now standing Midorima. Akashi infront of him did not bat an eye lash as he moved a chess piece.

"Check mate, Shintarou."

Momoi whispered at Kise, " Hehave been sulking since then." It was said very slowly but Midorima catch every bit of it. His body starts to tremble and his eyes were covered with his bangs.

"I'm... not... sulking..."

He grab his bag from the chair, "I'm going home." Midorima walked out of the room. The soft clicked when the door was closed was heard in the dead silent room. The only sound that come after that was from the chess set when Akashi was cleaning it. Every eyes followed him when he walks infront.

"Now that the matter is sattled, we are going to start the meeting now."

...

Midorima clenched his jaw tightly. Mixed emotion stirred inside of him. Despite a bit awed and impressed from the past event, anger and dissapointment dominant his other emotions as he keep replaying the surprising dunk inside of his head.

The palm sized bear plushie suffered the end of his anger as it was gripped tightly in his fist. The sounds of his heavy footsteps when through the empty corridor.

He knows the consequences of his sudden action in he club room. But he just could not bring himself to care for the matter.

As he arrived at his shoe locker, he realised that he was not the only one there. He turned to his right and his eyes clashed with a pair of dark red eyes.

...

"So you wanted to recruit Kagami-kun to the club?"

Kuroko's familiar ways when he said Kagami's name surprise the others. Moreover no one beside Akashi and Midorima knows his name, and Akashi never mention his name even when they were discussing about the guy that has succeed blocking one of the Generation of Miracles shots.

"I met him a few days ago, during recess." He confessed, looking up from his book. He can feel every eyes were on him and Akashi when the were engaged in an unwelcome staring battle. Kuroko tried to search something in those eyes but failed. FinallyAkashi broke there gaze.

He smiled, " You are correct, Tetsuya." Befor eanyone could say anything, he continues, " But of course, not without a test." Akashi sounds sure as always, as he is never wrong.

But there is tiny part behind Kuroko head that doubt his enigmatic new friend woyld take the offer easily.

...

There is a moment of silent between them. But Kagami give him a slight nod before turning away from him.

For some unknown reason, that polite gesture somehow press a nerve somewhere in Midorima.

"Kagami Taiga."

He halted his movement. Kagami turned his head, raise a split eyebrow up and turn fully to him.

"Do you remember me?"

When Kagami didn't answer, ticks began to form on top of Midorima. Is he really that weak in the dark red's eyes that he forget about him? How arrogant-

"You are Midorima Shintarou. The first child of two of Dr. Midorima Fukushi and Dr Midorima Nanako. One of my classmate. Top student of this school. Vice president of the basketball club. One of the basketball prodigies, Generation of Miracles. Your main skill is you can shot a three pointer from a far distance, and you never miss any. You have a strong obsession with horoscopes and you will bring your horoscope lucky item for the day with you everywhere, no matter how disturbing and weird it was. This morning we are in a rival team in the three-on-three mock match. My team, consists of, Nanagi Honda, Kimuro Chiki and I, while you are with Kidoru Toudou and Suzuki Hajime."

The green haired was speechless. He didn't expect Kagami to know more than his name or at least that he's a basketball prodigy. The red haired looks like the the one with full of arrogance and would look down upon you.

"H-How did you know that?" Midorima mentally slapped himself for stuttering.

Kagami shrugs, " I'm not an ignorant person nor am I blind or deaf."

Midorima pushed the bridge of his glasses to get his composure back. He cleared his throat before saying, "Now that you know, I demand a rematch. No one has blocked my shots before and I want to see wheather you are really that strong or it was just your luck."

Kagami sigh, "I'm sorry, I don't play badketball."

Midorima was to shocked and speechless to say anything Kagami walked away, he doesn't know wheather it was because he was turned down or Kagami's confession.

...

A/N: I'm sorry, did I make you guys wait too long? I planned to write this chapter three weeks ago since I have one week school holiday, but I got sick and only got discharge from the hospital on the second week. And I since my big exam is due for another two weeks I got engaged with school stuff. Anywho, I want to answer a few questions.

Pairing: It won't be any pairings here, but since I'm a Kagami-whore there will be a lot of hints between Kagami and the others.

Characters: Haha, there won't be any Haizaki or Nijimura here since I only watch the Anime and too lazy to read the manga.

That is all. Thank you for reading this chapter, stay tuned

Read & Review


End file.
